zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Safe And Warm
It´s night at Grand Pangolin Arms, a busy day at work behind us Time to cool off during the first night at weekend with you, Carrots We´ve worked so hard the whole week, protecting and serving our beloved city Busting bad guys and helping our fellow mammals, that´s our duty But now, I´m resting comfortably back in my home with my girlfriend and partner Ever since you made the world a better place for me, I´ve held you so dear A sweet love ballad is playing on our home radio While I´m just lying here on the sofa, close to my doe Miss Hopps is already in her nightgown, texting with her parents I too say hello to them while I´m behind you, holding you in my arms It´s a good thing I get along well with the rest of your rabbit kind After they got to know me, they surely had no problem with me as your boyfriend Looks like more and more Zootopians are becoming more tolerant every day Such a good impact your actions had on the city, my dear Judy Just like the impact it had on our bond as we turned from friends to lovers From the inside we´re meant for each other, despite being different species In a good career with a loving girlfriend like you, I couldn´t be more content with my life We always stick together and accept each other for who we are And now, we share the same bed in this simple yet cozy little apartment With a beautiful rabbit like you, I couldn´t ask for a better roommate After you put the phone down, we sit down sharing mugs of warm milk Those and quilts come in handy during this season so cold and dark Besides the music and occasional city sounds, it´s so peaceful and quiet That´s how it usually is in this part of Zootopia at night Suddenly, I notice how you´re starting to feel drowsy I can see it from your eyes and how you yawn adorably It´s understandable, after so much work you need to regain your strength From the way you shudder, I see how you´re also in need of some warmth My little bunny´s so tired, you look almost like you´re passing out I carry you to our bed in my arms, where you can safely rest Your sleepy gaze turns into a smile, so coy and pretty Like a long-eared Sleeping Beauty Turning the radio off, I change into a cozy T-shirt and shorts Can´t wait to join you in the land of dreams I join you in bed, also feeling sleepy and tired Your ears resting on my shoulder as I place my paws around the waist of my beloved When I nuzzle you on the forehead, all the winter cold around us disappears Replaced by a warm, harmonious feeling every time we sleep in an embrace Before falling asleep, we still have enough time to cuddle a bit together here And of course, it wouldn´t be complete with a goodnights kiss on your ear You close your feminine eyes, wishing me a good night in your sleepy, yet sweet voice At this moment, there isn´t a better place in the world where I´d be Holding my most beloved mammal tight while falling into a peaceful slumber I will not spend any of my nights alone and cold anymore No matter where you are, in my arms you´ll always feel like being in home I´ll keep my lovely bunny safe and warm. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories